Come On!
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: When Natsu takes Lucy out for lunch, what becomes of it?
1. Chapter 1

Come on!

By: Miss Chevious

Summary: When Natsu takes Lucy out for lunch, what becomes of it?

 _Italics_ = thoughts

A/N: Ok so this took me like three days to write. (Even though it's super short.) Hope you like it! Dedicated to Hila Howler and Rachelle Kang.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail.

Genre: Humor

Characters: Lucy H., Natsu D., Happy

Rating:K

* * *

Lucy tapped her fingers and sighed. Again.

Natsu was late for lunch, something he didn't usually miss.

The guild was as lively as always, not noticing that the childish fire mage was missing.

Soon the guild doors was kicked open by the missing mage.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

The irritated celestial mage stood up from her seat and stomped over to Natsu.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked. Her mind was on other things but she didn't want to appear rude.

Natsu smiled. "I found something that you would like!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Come on!" He dragged the poor girl out the door and left the guild in the dust.

Unknowingly to the pair, the entire guild was listening in. Mirajane set up a betting pole, and they didn't want to lose their bets.

* * *

By the time Natsu finished dragging Lucy, Happy stopped taunting, and Lucy stopped complaining, they reached their destination.

It was a small restaurant that had opened a few weeks before.

Natsu grinned,"I wanted to surprise you! Let's eat!" He had reserved a table for three and wanted to eat right away.

Lucy's face blushed a bright crimson. _Is this a date? Or just a friends lunch?_ These and many other thoughts ran around her head. She quietly shoved them down as the waiter gave them their lunch menu.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm stuffed!" Sighed Natsu after a huge meal.

"Yeah it was good," Agreed Lucy. _It's time for Natsu to pay for the meal. I hope he brought enough jewels._

The meal cost enough to rent an apartment like Lucy's for a month.

The sly Happy said,"Natsu said you were gonna pay for the food."

A boil of rage rolled through Lucy. "Natsu…did…you…say…that?"

Natsu nodded eagerly. "Thanks Luce! Well, Happy and I have somewhere to go. Bye!"

And he left the bill to a crying Lucy.

* * *

After Lucy left the restaurant, her eyes glinted. "Oh they are going to pay…"

* * *

A/N: I might make a sequel. I dunno. Hehe. If enough people want a sequel, maybe 5? Put your thoughts in the comments! This is my first fic on this site. (Flames accepted. I take them in a stride) Special thanks to Hila Howler for betaing my story.

 **Hila Howler:** This does not belong to me nor NinjaofAwesomeness1412. It belongs to a friend. I will post some of her fics. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

A/N: Yeah! I'm back with a new chapter because apparently people actually like this… My plot exploded. Sorry.

Lucy glared at Natsu over the top of the book she was "reading".

Everyone was at the guild because Master Makarov had an important announcement to make. Since he wasn't there yet, Lucy had pulled out a book Levy had loaned to her to read.

But she couldn't quite concentrate. She was up all night seething with anger and plotting at her chance of revenge.

"Uh…Lucy-chan?" A familiar voice peeped.

Lucy relaxed and turned to face her friend, Levy.

"Hi, Levy-chan! What can I help you with?" Lucy asked, forcing a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you couldn't squeeze my book so tightly. I think some people are looking at you strangely. Like Natsu for example," Levy explained.

Lucy whipped her head around trying to see if Natsu was actually looking at her weirdly. Instead he was competing with Gray to see who could eat Erza's cake without her noticing. How did she knolw? Well let's just say they weren't that quiet. That's why they were knocked out before they could grab it.

"You lied Levy-chan!" Lucy whined.

"Sorry!" Giggled Levy. "Though it was pretty funny to see you almost break your neck looking for him."

"Levy!" Lucy pouted, pretending to be mad.

"Gehehe. Don't get your stubby tail all twisted up in a knot Bunny Girl," grunted Gajeel. "Flamethrower will never notice your attempts to impress him. And even I noticed."

Lucy threw her hands up. "I thought I was keeping it well hidden!"

Gajeel smirked. "Well you weren't. I heard there were betting poles in the guild about you and Natsu. And there's this brown haired dude who bet all his money, claiming it will happen soon. But he wouldn't tell us when. So I choose a month from now it'll finally happen."

"You bet on me and Natsu?! This not only confirms that the betting pole is real and I'm going to have to tell you it is NEVER going to happen." Lucy groaned.

Levy glared at Gajeel and fingered her red purse, ready to hit him with it.

Fortunately for Gajeel, Master Makarov chose to show up.

Master glanced around warily, before clearing his throat. "There is an important task that a rich man has asked us of. He promised not to charge us for any destruction caused on his property," He paused to stare pointedly at Natsu. "Anyway," he continued, "the task is to survive a war."

Outbursts and complaints filled the Fairy Tail building.

"But this is no ordinary war. It's a battle of the classic boys verses girls. The 'war' lasts for a week. I'll be calling names and explaining everything to the participants."

Mirajane handed Master Makarov a piece of paper that Lucy assumed she had picked herself because of the way she was smiling.

"Wendy and Romeo, Natsu, and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Carla, and a surprise pair will be facing off. Please come to my office.

All of the named filed into Master Makarov's office and faced Master Makarov.

"How is this a job?" Jellal questioned.

Somehow that sneaky little rascal had gotten in without anyone knowing where he come from. Unfortunately for Erza.

"Well…the man wanted some entertainment."

"YOU MEAN WE'LL BE RISKING OUR DIGNITY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!?" Erza yelled, her face being almost the same color as her hair.

"Did I mention that all the participants get to have either a their choice of a 3 day vacation to a world class resort or a supply of food of their choice after the week is over?" Master Makarov's voice raised an octave as he said this.

Erza, Natsu, and Happy's mouth watered at the mention of food.

"Here are the basic pieces of information: There will be 2 teams. Boys verses girls as I was said earlier. A boy and a girl will be facing off once each day. There will be facing off at a random stage. The object of the game is either to knock out your opponent or you can choose to find the hidden object with a clue that will be provided. Once you do either of those, a signal flare will activate and the round for the day is done. You will receive a point for your team if you do win.

There are 2 shelters. One for the girl's team and one for the boy's team. You are forbidden to have contact with the opposing team and if you do so, your team will lose a point. There are necessities already provided and all you will need to pack are your nightwear and toiletries yourself. Tomorrow everyone will be picked up at 9:00 sharp and the first day everyone will be training with their team."

"What happens if you do win?" Wendy piped up.

Makarov's brow furrowed. It was obviously not a question he was expecting.

"Well…it's a surprise! That's why you have to win to find out!" He hastily said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew something was going on but was going to humor him and comply with his wishes.

"Well it's off with you all! You've all got a busy day tomorrow and you better pack enough clothes! Shoo!" Master Makarov pushed them all out the door and wiped his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Really? You had to BRIBE them with food and a vacation?"

Master Makarov sighed and turned to a cloaked figure hidden among the shadows.

"What was I supposed to do?! Let my children tie me to a stake and burn me?! I don't know! You're the one who controls all this! Why can't you just make Nalu happen if you want it so badly? And all the other ships too!" Master Makarov cried.

"…define 'supply of food'." The figure said.

A vein popped in Master Makarov's forehead. "You can make food appear if you wanted to!"

The figure shrugged. "What if I don't want to?"

Master Makarov sat down and cradled his head in his hands.

"Makarov I could change your mood if I wanted too. But I'm too lazy."

Makarov didn't respond.

The figure sighed. "See you soon."

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers, [ladystiletto04, NaluhasNashi, booklover551] Sorry if this chapter was moving to fast. Bye~!

 **Hila Howler** : I would like to thank the reviewers and viewers for reading my friend's first fanfic (posted)! Take a virtual cookie! ㇱ0


End file.
